


Sober Up

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bows & Arrows, Character Death, Crossover, Daggers, Deceit and Virgil are brothers, Demigods, M/M, Swords, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: The two were nothing more than entrapped humans before, but they knew something was already amidst when it went from the year 1927 to 2013, but in the year 2019, the brother plan their escape. With their band of misfits, Virgil and Deceit find their home, one that isn't with the humans.





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil stares at the table, grip tightening around the fork. He had long since been out of the hotel, sure, but his nerves had never once settled. Time didn’t turn right there, which was something Deceit had noticed. They had stumbled out, despite the man that had taken there told them not to. They escaped, only to be taken back in two minutes later. Well, not the hotel, thankfully, but child services. As they find, it’s actually two thousand thirteen, a stark difference to nineteen twenty-seven. He and his brother had been counted as runaways, trafficked children, especially since Virgil had said he was from Italy, while his brother was from Finland. 

 

The two were amazing with their crafted lies. They claimed their father left when they were children and mother had died only years ago, the three living in a messily built-up shack in the middle of nowhere. THose weren’t lies, but what came next about them traveling overseas to America to run was. Deceit was amazing at forging lies. They had gotten grouped in with the other orphans. 

 

They had also befriended their own little band of misfits. Missy, a rather deceptive kid that loved to give misleading compliments. Remy, a coffee consuming diva. And Emile, his boyfriend with better therapeutic skills than any therapist Virgil had seen. He and his brother got along with them fine, for the most part, though Deceit had a few spats with Remy, though it was all passive and made up within the next week. 

 

With two thousand nineteen creeping up, the five had planned their escape of this shithole, and it would soon be executed when Chrissy, one of the many nuns, would be taking a group of ten children to the market, Analise tending to it with her. There, they would run. Two couldn’t catch five. The welling anxieties of  _ what if it went wrong _ stayed in his mind, though, disgustingly there. If at least one of the five got away, then he considered it successful. 

 

Deceit taps his brother’s shoulder, eyes flickering to Chrissy, who was currently having everyone file into lines. They stand up. Girls on the left, boys on the right. Virgil begrudgingly goes to the left, his too-long hair suddenly just as prominent as ever. His fists tighten. Just another reason to leave, as well as the bruise on the teenager’s cheek, exactly Chrissy’s handprint. It was from only last night, which had led to the discussion of finally putting their plan to work. The only thing truly drawing them to the orphanage was a hospital-like bracelet that Remy knew his homemade shank could cut through just fine. 

 

The walk was short, especially since they resided in the abandoned part of town, the store just the same with only two workers there. Analise carries up the back of the line, Virgil on the left and Deceit on the right, Missy, Remy, and Emile all ahead of him. Their walk was far from long. 

 

“Violet, walk faster,” Chrissy chides from the front of the line, glaring back. The piercing, blue eyes seem to flit to green for a second, which has Virgil frowning. He doesn’t even focus on the words, because he  _ knows _ what he saw. Remy seems to be hinting at the same thing as he turns to the younger, eyes wide behind the sunglasses. 

 

“I have to pee, Miss Chrissy,” a girl, Stephanie, whimpers, which is instantly followed by the three others, as well as the boy at the front of the line, Timmy. 

 

Chrissy sighs. “Analise, please take them to the restrooms.  _ Clearly, _ more than one of them didn’t listen to the bathroom rule. Use it  _ before _ we leave, children.” The other nun doesn’t dare argue, not as the five instantly moved to follow her, moving like little ducklings following their mother. “You five, move in closer. We can’t have anyone getting lost.” 

 

THey obediently listen, waiting for them to  _ know _ Analise was far out of earshot. Within the giant store, that wasn’t very far. Deceit turns towards them while her back is turned, mouthing the word  _ ‘Scatter.’ _ With that, the five all run different directions. It doesn’t take but thirteen seconds exactly for Remy and Virgil to both be out of the store. But, as they find, Chrissy had chosen to follow  _ them. _

 

“Left or right,” Virgil asks as they turn. Remy doesn’t respond, instead, grabbing Virgil’s arm and pulling him to the side just as something pushes by his head.  _ Oh, those are talons, _ he concludes before ducking to the right, Remy pushing ahead. “That was Chrissy,” he whisper-screams, eyes wide. When he turns back, there was Chrissy indeed, though this time she polished clawed feet and something that much more resembled bird than anything. She seemed to hover, powerful wings pushing her up. 

 

Virgil was suddenly incredibly happy that Remy had already cut the bracelets, especially as the shank whizzed by his head, successfully piercing Chrissy’s chest. However, she seemed to only sigh, pulling it away. The dark alley didn’t seem to be helping either of them, not as the youngest heaved out gasps of air, feeling an anxiety attack already spurring on. 

 

“Demigods,” she sighs as she tosses the weapon to the ground. Her voice was sickly sweet, disgustingly inviting and manipulative. “You think normal metals can kill me? You’ll need celestial bronze or a weapon forged by a god. Maybe even a gift from the gods or something of that sort.” She turns her hands, beginning a typical  _ Villain Monologue, _ mostly because the two were cornered in the alley. 

 

Virgil was desperate for a weapon, staring at the shadows and  _ begging _ for anything to appear. He wanted out any way possible. Shadows whisped together, curling into each other to form a sword. Virgil didn’t hesitate to pick it up, slinging it forward. It was heavy, of course, but it whizzed with deadly accuracy, sleighing the beast as it impaled her chest directly. Remy’s eyes were wide as she imploded into golden dust, sword falling and piercing the concrete. 

 

Virgil shrugs at his look. “Villains talk too much,” he computes with a huff, forcing himself to breathe. He feels dizzy as he rushed forward, grabbing the sword. He promptly leaned over to vomit, dizzy as could be. “I just killed someone,” he whimpers. 

 

“A thing that attacked us, V! Babe, how did you get a sword out of it? How did you summon s sword? What the he-” 

 

“Oh, you’re alright,” Picani yelps at seeing the two, promptly cringing as Virgil heaves once more. “Are you two alright?” 

 

“I killed someone. Now, let’s go,” Virgil speaks, picking up the sword and standing to move. His anxiety was kicking in far too much for him. 

 

“That’s a sword,” Deceit points out plainly as his brother grabs his hand, pulling him past. 

 

“Yes, it is a sword. Now, come  _ on, _ okay? Before Analise comes, too. I don’t want to kill someone else.” 

 

“You killed someone,” Missy squeaks. “I knew you were good looking, but I guess you struck them dead, huh?” 

 

“Not the time, Missy!” 


	2. Chapter 2

It was deathly silent around the fire, Virgil’s eyes focused on the somber flame. Remy had just finished his retelling of their fight with Chrissy, which had stayed unnaturally true to the story, which was rather odd, honestly. Even with that, they didn’t seem to believe him, but there really was very little to explain the black sword that he now dug into the ground. His clothing had been tossed aside, Missy moving the shank to cut his hair. He didn’t comment. 

 

“So, are we thieves, runaways, or illegal kids,” Missy asks, snipping off the last bit. 

 

“I was never a citizen in the first place,” Virgil mumbled, “so, I’m still illegal.” 

 

“What the heck is that supposed to me?” 

 

Deceit’s voice chimes in, “Our mother was supposedly a witch and a whore. We lived in the middle of nowhere in Italy until our mother was burned at the stake in nineteen twenty-six, then we were taken by some random, greasy man, then stayed in a hotel for eighty years that only seemed like a month to us. Then we found our way to an orphanage.” 

 

“Bullshit, sis,” Remy speaks as he rolls his eyes. He takes a sip of his stolen coffee, just one of the many things he had stolen today. Or, well,  _ stolen _ wasn’t exactly the word. More like  _ talked into giving it to him. _ Virgil didn’t ask about it, not when he walked out with five backpacks each overstuffed with clothing and snacks, a smirk on his lips. 

 

“I summoned a sword from shadows right in front of your eyes, Rem. Is this  _ really _ that hard to believe? We also saw a winged lady.” He sighs, standing up to shake off the hair. “I’m gonna go stand in the river and wash off this hair or something.” He stands up, pulling off what little left of his clothes were there as he slipped into the river. 

 

“Dare you to touch a fish, babe,” Remy speaks up from the fire, though his back was turned towards the younger. 

 

“There are no fish, Rem. Can you pass me some soap, I know damn well that you stole some.” 

 

“I didn’t steal it,” he whines as he stands, moving to one of the bags, filing through it. “I just… convinced him to give it to me.” 

 

Virgil smiles as the older moves forward, eyes covered with his arm, his other arm holding three bottles. “Charming lil’ Remy.” 

 

“Whatever, V. Got ya’ that manly smelling crap.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

-

 

In all honesty, the three had nowhere to go, especially with the, just being run away orphans. It’s not like they had any family. So, the four explored and explored. Well, until they came upon a hill. Remy stood at the top, holding now seven different bags and a cup of iced coffee in his hand. The others held at least two bags each, but Remy never believed in second trips, Virgil either. The youngest held six backs himself, as well as his sword placed at his side. They hadn’t come in contact with any other supernatural like creatures, thankfully, but they had only been out for two days. 

 

Unfortunately, Remy, in all his glory, falls backward midsentence. Virgil couldn’t help sliding down after him, a smile on his face. However, it instantly dropped at seeing a blonde boy with an arrow drawn back, pointed directly at Remy. Another girl stood beside him, brandishing a dagger in one hand. 

 

“Stay back, slut,” Remy calls as he pulls out his own shank. With that, a bright, pink sign lit above his head, his clothes changing to a much more greaser-like look, fingerless gloves an all. Virgil snorts, successfully getting the attention of the three. 

 

“Holy  _ shit, _ Remy,” Virgil remarks. “I’m not even going to be mad about the fact someone just threatened you to death. A  _ meme, _ you used a  _ meme _ to warn someone that you won't hesitate, bitch.” He continues his slide down, the other three following. His heart hammers in his chest from his nerves, but he ignores it in favor of helping Remy up, ignoring the two confused others. “You okay? You spilled your coffee.” He taps his foot on the ground, a way to get through the nervous energy clearly filling him. 

 

“The most graceful of swans,” Deceit calls as he skids behind his brother. As soon as he says it, a yellow emblem of a snake burns over his head. “Hm, it seems we’re different, Remy,” he hums as the skin on his face distorts, resembling a snake’s. His hand presses to his own face, smile far gone, brow furrowed. “Oh.” 

 

Picani and Missy both tumble after them, colliding with Remy and knocking him down to the ground. The three sit there in a pile for a moment before Emile moves to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “I’m sorry!” 

 

Remy doesn’t hesitate to lean up and kiss him back. “Commit to the kiss, Babes. You’re good.” He smiles at the other. “Like the new look?” 

 

“Hold on, hold on,” the girl yelps, pocketing her dagger, “You were both just claimed! Dolos and Aphrodite? I have  _ another _ brother?” She turns to the blonde. “My mom is an absolute whore!” 

 

“Piper, come on,” the blonde speaks, sighing as he shakes his head. “Our parents are  _ both _ whores.” He puts a hand over his chest, deadly serious, which has Remy and Missy laughing from their places on the ground. He leans down to look at the three. “I’m Will, son of Apollo, and this is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite.” He smiles at them. 

 

“Remy!” 

 

“I’m Missy, and this is Picani.” 

 

“I’m Deceit.” 

 

Will raises a brow. “A son of Dolos named Deceit. How ironic is that?” 

 

“Not at all,” Deceit lies in turn. 

 

“I’m… I’m Virgil,” the shortest of them speaks, foot tapping. “So, we’re going to ignore that gods are real, that all four of you are demigods, and that I am about to have an anxiety attack? Okay, cool, cool.” he runs a hand through his hair. “Amazing.” he starts pacing, not caring that his brother had moved forward to comfort him. “I killed a nun-orphanage lady, stolen things, hidden from the cops, gotten a sword that I  _ killed the nun-orphanage lady with, _ run away with my brother and five only friends, lived almost a hundred years without detection for roughly eighty of them-” 

 

“Breathe,” Deceit suddenly yells, but it doesn’t help. He was already hyperventilating, hands and body shaking. “Virgil, please, in for four-” 

 

“I know!” He yells in return. It didn’t matter. It was far from helping. He grabs his ears, crouching and holding his head. Tears burn at his face. Was… Was the ground shaking? He couldn’t actually tell, but things were blurring together with tears. THings were too  _ loud. _ He couldn’t handle it. 

 

Another boy suddenly runs up, dark, puffy hair filling Virgil’s vision. The boy pulls Virgil’s hand’s away from his head, his voice ringing through to calm to other. Piper and Remy join in without hesitation. Somehow, they both manage to work, Virgil ending up in the boy’s arms, his wrists still held in the other’s. Another girl had joined them at some point, worry clear on her face. 

 

THey let him cry, the boy motion everyone away except his brother and the girl. His words ring out soft, comforting. However, Virgil does pull away once touch becomes too much. He frantically wipes at his eyes, choking the sobs down. 

 

“You okay,” the girl asks, completely ignoring the black symbol over his head. The other selectively ignores it, too. 

 

“No,” he replies, eyes flitting to his brother. “Now, who are you two?” 

 

The girl’s brows furrow. “I’m Hazel, child of Pluto. And this is my brother, Nico, child of Hades. You… Seem to be a child of both, somehow?” 

 

“Must’ve been when the sides were fighting over power,” the boy, Nico, speaks to her. 

 

“God of death.  _ Cool. _ How incredibly cliche is that, De? The lying brother and the depressing one. We’re just a  _ great _ duo.” Virgil sniffles, wiping his face. “So these are exactly like those Mythomagic card stuff? All mythological stuff is real, too? I killed a harpy over this?” 

 

Nico sighs softly. “Hey, at least you’re not from a century beforehand like me and Hazel.” 

 

“I was born in nineteen twenty, De in nineteen eighteen.” He doesn’t even bite back his bitter tone. He  _ knows _ his voice is too high to be considered a boys', but the two didn’t seem to mind. 

 

Hazel sighs a nod. “That seems to be the gist of our father’s child. Come on, let’s get you two set up in cabins, then we can give you the tour and stuff.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Chiron sighs as he trots towards the group in front of him, a collection of campers standing around a few skeletons, gold running through their bones, plating them at certain places. He sighs, turning towards the group sharply. “Alright, who did it?” He runs a hand over his face. “I’m not mad, but was it Hazel or Nico?” 

 

“It was my brother,” he hears Nico call in response. 

 

Chiron turns to the voice without hesitation. “Brother? But you have a sis-  _ Oh.” _ He frowns at the four campers before him, the antisocial child of Hades standing with his sister and two other campers. “Another… Another child of Hades? Or is it Pluto? Two new campers?” 

 

“Five new campers, actually,” Hazel reports. She moves forward with the shortest of the three, one that looked just as panicked as they possibly could be. “This is Virgil. He was just claimed. So was his brother, Deceit, he’s one of Dolos’ kids. Will and Piper are taking care of the other three. One of them is Aphrodite’s.” 

 

“This… Will be a lot to report. Persephone will be far from happy.” 

 

Nico scoffs. “She’s not happy about either of us. It’s a family thing.” He sighs softly. “I’ll get Virgil situated, alright? It’s the least I can do while Hazel gets the skeletons under control.” 

 

Virgil suddenly pauses as his vision flits over to the seven skeletons across the green. He flinches at the harsh gazes, each looking either angry or annoyed. “Hold on,  _ I _ did that?!” He points to them, his breathing spiraling once more. 

 

Deceit doesn’t hesitate to take the reigns on this. “Yes, yes. However, you need to breathe so we don’t do it again, got it?” The younger frantically nods, forcing himself to breathe. It was going to be rough here. 

 

-

 

Remy smirks at the cabin he bursts into, another cup of coffee in his hand that Piper had supplied only moments ago. “What’s up, bitches,” he calls, slapping his foot on the ground, “I’m your new brother and I’m going to fuck up  _ everything!” _

 

“Language,” Piper chides as she slips in after him. 

 

Will snorts. “You’re just as bad as he is, Pipes.” 

 

One of the shorter of the girls moves forward, throwing her pillow into the air. “Another sibling!” She moves forward without hesitation. “I’m Lacy!” She doesn’t hesitate to start introducing the cabin to him, far excited to have another brother. Mitchell, one of the other campers, doesn’t seem to be far behind, though Drew withholds a sneer. 

 

“Alright, Remy, here’s your bed,” Piper speaks as she moves over to the bed under Mitchell’s bunk. Over the year, their brother underneath him had moved to Camp Jupiter for classes, which the entire cabin had been happy for him for doing. Drew was supposed to move out next, already having her own bag of things packed and ready to leave. Unfortunate for her, she still had another month in the ‘boring camp,’ as she’d called it. 

 

“Sweet, new digs.” he flops down, his boyfriend hesitantly moving forward. “And this giant puppy of a boy is my mans, Emile Picani, and I love him very much.” He kisses his boyfriend directly in front of everyone, a smile on his lips as he pulled away. Emile blushes in return, covering his face. 

 

“So, where will we be sleeping, actually,” Missy asks Will, brows furrowed. 

 

Will crosses his arms, a soft hum leaving him. “Cabin twenty-three, newest cabin up for minor gods that we haven’t built cabins for yet and unclaimed. You’ll be staying with Thomas Sanders and Deceit, of course, until we can get something better arranged for you guys.” 

  
“Who’s Deceit,” Mitchell asks with curiosity filling him. 

 

“He’s one of the newest campers to join. He’s already been claimed by Dolos.” 

 

“Is it just the four? THat’s a lot to come at once.” 

 

Will shakes his head. “No, there’s also a fifth kid, he’s already been claimed, too.” 

 

“By who,” Drew asks with a frown, skeptical over the two campers they had yet to see. 

 

Will immediately looks uncomfortable at the question. He clears his throat, brows furrowing. The son of Apollo softly replies, “Hades or Pluto, we aren’t sure yet. Nico and Hazel are taking care of him and Deceit at the moment.” 

 

Hushed whispers resonate through the cabin, a smirk on Drew’s lips as she speaks, “Great,  _ another one. _ What’s he gonna do? Summon an army of skeletons like Nico did, or pop up gems like Hazel? Or does he have a grossly weird mixture of the two?” 

 

“Leave Nico be, Drew,” Piper chides, “or I’ll put you on garbage duty for  _ another _ month.” 

 

Drew scoffs. “That all?” 

 

“You’re talking to someone that can wield a dagger with amazing stealth in front of his archer boyfriend that won’t hesitate to kill for him, Drew. You  _ seriously _ better watch it.” Her glare is full of warning, something that Drew should know better than to mess around with. Thankfully, she backs off, before things get ugly. “Good!” She clasps her hands together, her smile coming back to her face instantly. “Now, I’ll let you get situated with the other’s, Remy! Mitchell, man the cabin while I go and check on Virgil!” Mitchell nods in reply, knowing that that actually means  _ watch Drew _ more than anything. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually genuinely always hated crossovers and I still do but that's the only way I can properly illustrate the idea that I'm going for, so, therefore, that's what I'll use for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, honestly. I love the PJO series, even if I didn't actually read PJO. I don't have cabins for Missy or Picani, yet. I think I may keep Thomas as an unclaimed kid for a while. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan
> 
> Thomas Sanders/Fanders Amino: 🍍Lavender Pop🍍


End file.
